Eterna compañía
by shixa
Summary: Draco desea empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar, comenzar desde cero. Sin embargo, encuentra a alguien que significó demasiado para él, y del que es incapaz de despedirse.


**Eterna compañía**

One shot escrito para el Reto Invisible de Harry Potter**.**

Resumen: Draco desea empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar, comenzar desde cero. Sin embargo, encuentra a alguien que significó demasiado para él, y del que es incapaz de despedirse.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Draco caminaba por Hogwats: El Castillo de los Recuerdos, como él suele llamarle.<p>

La guerra había terminado apenas unos meses atrás, llevándose con ella, la vida de muchas personas. Personas que él apreciaba.

El castillo aún estaba en reconstrucción, luego de la ardorosa batalla final. La nueva directora: McGonagall, daba su mayor esfuerzo en reconstruirlo, para que así, abriera una vez más sus puertas para un nuevo ciclo escolar. Draco no sabía qué haría, aunque sabía que muchos planeaban completar sus estudios, él planeaba simplemente realizar los EXTACIS.

McGonagall le inspiraba respeto a Draco, siempre lo había hecho. Cuando, apenas unas horas atrás, la directora le dejó entrar a Hogwarts, sin preguntar nada, incluso aumentó ese respeto que sentía por ella.

El rubio caminaba por aquellos pasillos. Miraba los cuadros, quienes en ocasiones, le miraban de regreso, sentía el relieve de las paredes de piedra, escuchaba el rumor mágico que Hogwarts hacía, y olía el aroma tan extraño que el castillo tiene: Una mezcla entre nuevo y viejo.

Últimamente se sentía nostálgico, probablemente porque se sentía solo en el mundo, completamente solo. A veces imaginaba cómo de diferente sería su vida si alguna vez, hubiera sido mejor con el trío dorado. En realidad: mejor con todos los Gryffindor. Tal vez jamás hubiera cometido ese estúpido error de unirse a los mortífagos. Se arrepentiría enteramente por ello. Había intentado de todo por borrar la marca en su brazo: el símbolo físico de que había sido el esclavo de alguien, el esbirro de un ser malvado. Ni siquiera unirse a la Orden del fénix había cambiado nada. Tal vez, lo único que era diferente, era que no se encontraba en Azkaban: La gente seguía desconfiando de él, lo miraban mal al pasar, o simplemente fingían que no existía. Estaba decidido: Haría sus EXTACIS, y se largaría de Escocia, de Gran Bretaña, del Reino Unido.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina: encontró otro alumno, que al igual que él, estaba perdido en sus recuerdos sobre el castillo. Era, si no mal lo recordaba, un chico de Hufflepuff, uno o dos años mayor que él. Lo saludó fría y formalmente, recibiendo a cambio, un saludo parecido. Draco le observó un momento: el chico miraba con añoranza un cuadro colgado de la pared. Ese cuadro debía significar mucho, porque de entre cientos de cuadros en todo el castillo, sólo ese miraba.

Draco sonrió ligeramente, pensando que, seguramente McGonagall había dejado entrar a muchas personas que se despedían del mágico castillo. Tal vez volvería a ver a aquel chico más tarde, cuando se reuniera con McGongall en su oficina, como había prometido que haría.

Suspirando, Draco decidió ir a aquel lugar que significaba algo para él, al igual que el cuadro parecía serlo para el Hufflepuff. Dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el lago: Su lugar más especial.

En ese lugar, había conocido varios años atrás a un hombre que marcaría su vida. Se trataba de Viktor Krum, el búlgaro jugador de Quidditch. Siempre había sido algo así como su fan, todo lo fan que podía ser si aquel jugaba en el equipo búlgaro, pero su obsesión había comenzado cuando le conoció el año del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Era un hombre fabuloso.

Para ese entonces, Draco ya se había dado cuenta que los hombres eran lo suyo, pero al ver a Viktor en persona, esa idea se había reforzado al máximo. Viktor era perfecto, del tipo de hombre que él quería. Draco había hecho de todo para tenerlo junto a él: a veces humillándose, pero al final, todo había valido la pena.

Aquella había sido una relación tormentosa. Viktor no era el primer hombre que le gustaba, pero sí el primero con el que deseaba algo formal, aunque esos no eran los planes del búlgaro. Por ese año, y años posteriores, Draco había tenido muchos celos por Hermione. Saber que al búlgaro le gustaba una mujer que consideraba inferior a él, le molestaba en demasía. Draco aprovechaba cada maldita oportunidad que tenía de probar que era superior que Hermione: Superior en belleza, en inteligencia, en destreza, en habilidades. Draco recordaba que, ese año, se había sentido complacido cada vez que obtenía un Extraordinario, y no tenía nada que ver con las peticiones que su padre le hacía constantemente.

Sin embargo, había fallado en algo, miserablemente: Ser mejor persona. Un día, Viktor simplemente había terminado con él, diciendo éstas palabras "Draco, me parece que te esfuerzas demasiado. Quiero ver al verdadero tú, no esto que finges ser." El rubio no lo había entendido en ese momento, y tal vez aún ahora, no lo hacía. Draco, a pesar de la apariencia que el otro tenía: sabía que era un chico con un gran corazón, pero que no dudaba a la hora de hacer cosas arriesgadas, justamente por eso había sido elegido para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ¿No?

Al llegar al lago, permaneció mirándolo un rato: ligeras ondas se creaban en la superficie, debido, probablemente, a las tantas criaturas que habitaban dentro. El lago tenía un tono verdoso no demasiado agradable, pero aun así, podía observar su reflejo en él. Un Draco de rostro afligido, mirada triste, y brazos cruzados, le observaba desde dentro del lago.

— La soledad, mi buena compañera— dijo en un tono que él creía poético. Se miraba a sí mismo en el lago. Ahora nadie lo acompañaría, más que él mismo. La soledad acompañándolo en cada esquina.

— Draco…

Le pareció escuchar el murmullo de una voz que conocía a la perfección. Pero era imposible que aquel hombre estuviera en ese lugar, en ese momento. Él no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Draco sonrió, divertido de él mismo, y sus alucinaciones. Sin embargo, se giró a mirar, pues su corazón tenía la esperanza de que aquel hombre estuviera ahí de verdad.

Y lo estaba.

El rubio se quedó rígido en su lugar. El piso estaba húmedo, por lo que cuando se sintió resbalar, tuvo que dar un paso adelante si no quería caer. Se recompuso rápidamente, cavilando sus posibilidades.

— Hola…— susurró en una voz suave, apenas creyéndose que no estuviese alucinando nada— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— He venido para ayudar a McGonagall con algunas cosas. No parece ser fácil arreglar esto— dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el castillo.

Draco asintió lentamente. La voz ronca de Viktor, era exquisita para sus oídos, algunas veces, con tan sólo esta voz, había hecho temblar a Draco, y aunque ahora su voz sonaba menos forzada y ruda al hablar en inglés, seguía teniendo esa fonética marcada que quedaba tan bien con él.

— Me parece que sí necesitará bastante ayuda.

Miro hacía el castillo, donde bloque a bloque, Hogwarts se iba reconstruyendo con ayuda de su propia magia, y la de varias personas que contribuían a que el proceso fuera más rápido. Cuando Draco había llegado, le había prometido ayudar a McGonagall, y ella había tenido la amabilidad de dejarle dar un paseo por todo el lugar antes. Seguramente el Hufflepuff también estaba ahí bajo esas condiciones.

— ¿También ayudarás?— preguntó el búlgaro. Draco le miró de nuevo, asintiendo— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme, entonces?

— Claro— respondió casi al instante, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo en el proceso.

Tal vez había cometido muchos errores en el pasado, pero ésta vez no lo haría. Caminaron hacia el castillo en medio de conversaciones vánales.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la vida?— preguntó el búlgaro.

— Bastante bien, ¿Y a ti?

— Supongo que no tan mal.

— He oído que a Harry le va bastante bien, ¿Lo has visto últimamente?;

— No. Me parece que se fue con su novia Ginny a algún lugar bonito del mundo. Una isla tropical o algo así.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti después de la guerra, no tienes planes?

— Planes… Simplemente arreglar la mierda de vida que tengo ahora. Al menos luché contra Voldemort.

Al llegar a la oficina de la directora, uno de esos pocos lugares donde todo parecía arreglado como antes, Draco se hallaba, de nuevo, hundido en pensamientos tristes, esta vez sobre la guerra.

Sin necesidad de decir alguna clave, probablemente porque aun no funcionaba bien la gárgola, el muro se abrió, dejando a la vista las escaleras, que ya no se movían. Draco imaginó que toda la magia de Hogwarts, se encontraba reconstruyendo el edificio, dejando todos esos pequeños, y realmente no tan necesarios, mecanismos mágicos fuera de funcionamiento por un tiempo.

Subieron lo más silenciosamente que pudieron. Sus zapatos creaban sonido a cada paso, sin poder evitarlo. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que pudieron ver a la directora sentada, tras un escritorio a rebosar de papeles.

— Buenas tardes, profesora.

— Ya no soy tu profesora. Imagino que presentaras los EXTACIS y no pisarás de nuevo este colegio, ¿No es así?— contestó sin apenas mirarlo. Draco se preguntó si esa capacidad de leer mentes sin usar Legeremens, era alguna habilidad heredada a cada director de Hogwarts— . Por otra parte, ahora soy directora de Hogwarts— completó con una sonrisa.

— Felicidades— susurró el búlgaro, quien momentos atrás había saludado sin ser tomado en consideración. McGonagall asintió mirándolo, perdiendo su sonrisa.

Draco lo entendía: Había recordado a Dumbledore, así como también su trágica muerte, como él también había hecho. Si aquel magnífico hombre no hubiera muerto, ella no tendría que estar lidiando con esto ahora. A pesar de que en su momento, Severus le había dicho que no era su culpa, aunque nunca había explicado por qué, y la muerte lo había alcanzado antes de que pudiera preguntárselo más tranquilamente, siempre se había sentido responsable de la muerte de Dumbledore. Potter, en ese punto le había ayudado con muchos de sus fantasmas personales cuando él sí le explicó por qué era que no tenía la culpa de nada, Draco le debía tantas cosas, que por eso mismo se sentía en deuda extrema con él, y considerando la antipatía que el hombre sentía por él, la única forma que tenía de pagarle era alejándose miles de kilómetros de él.

— Sin perder más tiempo— dijo la directora, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— hay que dirigirnos hacia la torre de astronomía, toda esa zona parece ser sostenida por nada más que la fuerza de voluntad.

La directora se levantó y salió de la habitación cual rayo. Viktor y Draco la siguieron, medio asombrados por la agilidad de la directora. Recordando la forma animaga de la directora, no parecía tan descabellado.

En la torre se encontraba también el Hufflepuff. Pasaron horas arreglando la torre, o tal vez así lo parecía por la cantidad de magia que utilizaron. Los cuatro parecían agotados luego de todo eso. McGonagall les sugirió ir al Gran Comedor para tomar algo. Aparentemente, los elfos no habían abandona Hogwarts.

Tras dejarlos en el Gran Comedor, McGonagall desapareció entre los pasillos de Hogwarts, seguido por el Hufflepuff, que cómo se había enterado Draco: sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

— ¿No te parece que es sorprendente?— preguntó Krum.

Se encontraban dentro del comedor, en medio de aquellas enormes mesas vacías, y bajo el techo encantado que mostraba un atardecer magnífico, por lo que Draco no supo a qué se refería en realidad.

— Me siento agotado, y aunque nos sugirió tomar algo y descansar, ella no lo hace. Es sorprendente, ¿No?— aclaró Viktor, caminado hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco le siguió sin decir nada, después de todo: esa era su mesa, y también la de Krum, pues todos los alumnos de Dumstrang habían habitado con los Slytherin.

— Sí, pero no podías esperar más de la directora de Hogwarts. Además ese otro chico también se fue— Dijo sonriendo. Krum le sonrió de vuelta.

Apenas unos segundos después de tomar asiento, varios platillos rebosantes de alimento aparecieron frente a ellos. Krum sonrió antes de tomar un poco de todo. Draco apenas y tomo un pedazo de carne y unas cuantas verduras. Se sentía mareado por tanta magia utilizada, y aunque sabía que la comida le haría bien, en ese momento sólo podría vomitarla. También a causa de tener al búlgaro tan cerca.

Tras unos cuantos bocados. Viktor lo observó detenidamente, incomodando a Draco.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó.

— No…— contestó el búlgaro, negando con su cabeza para hacer más énfasis. Sin embargo, Draco pudo notar que no había terminado de hablar—. En realidad… Quisiera saber realmente cómo te ha ido.

Draco frunció el entrecejo. ¿"En realidad"? Según Draco, no había mentido. No pensaba hablarle de todos los problemas que en realidad tenía en ese momento, pero sí había hecho notar que no era su mejor temporada.

— Bueno, si deseas saberlo: La mayoría de los Slytherin de mi generación están muertos, al igual que mi padre. Mi madre está un poco enferma y… Me parece que eso es todo—no le dijo que en realidad su madre se encontraba en el área de psiquiatría de San Mungo, y que nadie tenía muchas esperanzas de verla mejorar. No sabía si eso era mejor que Azkaban, o la misma muerte. Tampoco le dijo que pensaba irse lo más lejos que podía porque si no lo hacía, imaginaba que un día el también iría a parar ahí, aunque no descartaba la idea de que aun largándose de ahí, terminara en el equivalente de San Mungo en otro país.

Krum asintió sin decir nada más, volviendo a comer. Draco se felicitó internamente: estaba diciendo lo que realmente pensaba, sin esperar superar a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

— ¿Tienes a alguna novia?— preguntó repentinamente. Draco notó que ese era su tema para esquivar el anterior.

— No, y jamás la tendré— dijo con voz decidida.

— ¿Por qué? Sé que a muchas les encantaría— dijo alegremente. Tratando de animar al rubio. Draco sonrió mirándolo.

— No lo digo por eso. Sé que les encantaría. Pero a mí me gustan los hombres— dijo sonriendo— . Creí que lo sabías.

Viktor lo miró sonrojándose, Draco no sabía exactamente por qué. El búlgaro asintió, mirando su plato un momento para después girarse de nuevo a Draco.

— ¿Novio?— preguntó, dándole un giro curioso a la pregunta anterior. Draco rió, divertido.

— No. Además de las implicaciones de ser despreciado por la sociedad mágica, me parece que aún no puedo olvidar a cierto hombre que conocí hace unos casi 4 años.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó Viktor, inocente hasta el infinito.

Draco soltó una carcajada involuntaria, creyendo imposible que el búlgaro no lo entendiera. Tal vez no estaba diciendo un inglés lo suficientemente claro.

— Es extranjero, de cabello obscuro, voz grave y ronca…— para ese momento la piel del búlgaro, se coloreaba de un rosado apenas perceptible—, y su nombre empieza con V…

Viktor emitió un ligero jadeo de sorpresa y miró a otro lugar rápidamente. Draco se desanimó de nuevo. Había sido suficientemente claro, pero aparentemente seguía sin ser suficiente para Krum. Tal vez había sido una excusa desde el principio. Tal vez había utilizado a Draco como una prueba a su masculinidad, a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía, por ese entonces, que era bisexual. Draco suspiró, y volvió a comer pequeños bocados de su platillo.

— Draco…— llamó Krum. El rubio suspiró, y tomó un largo trago de jugo de calabaza para pasar su bocado. Luego miró a Krum, quien rió nerviosamente—. Has cambiado…— dijo, mirándolo fijamente, como para mirar cada uno de esos detalles que encontraba diferentes— Has crecido, y también madurado, aunque pareces, ahora mismo, hundido en la tristeza— Draco soltó un bufido, el búlgaro tenía tanta razón, que le hacía reír— . Eres un hombre ideal…

— Sí, claro. Pero no ideal para ti, ¿No?— interrumpió Draco, facilitándole, según él, el rechazarlo: Rápido y conciso. Así no dolería tanto.

— ¡No!— exclamó Krum—. ¡Quiero decir…!— se corrigió de nuevo. Draco rodó los ojos, tratando de ignorar el rápido golpeteo en su pecho—… También para mí— dijo el búlgaro. Draco lo miró con el ceño arrugado, los labios apretados y sus manos cerradas firmemente sobre el vaso que aun sostenía—. Pareces ser ideal para mí también. En realidad me emocioné al verte en el lago, e imaginé que recordabas las tardes que los dos pasábamos juntos ahí…— Draco pasó su lengua por sus labios, sintiéndolos resecos—. Había días en que me acordaba de ti…— dijo Krum, sin mirarlo. Parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Le parecía justo a Draco, él había recorrido Hogwarts alrededor de una hora pensando en él.

— ¿Quieres que salgamos?— preguntó directamente Draco, sacando de su sueño a Krum, quien le miró largos instantes antes de negar suavemente.

— Sería perfecto— dijo, confundiendo a Draco sobre lo que sus labios decían y su cuerpo expresaba—. Pero debemos conocernos antes, creo que eso fue lo que arruinó la relación la vez anterior.

Draco lo observó, y se perdió en la profunda mirada del búlgaro. Se mostraban diferentes emociones en sus ojos: Ansiedad, miedo, alegría, nerviosismo… Draco no tuvo duda, tras un momento de observarlos, de que Krum hablaba en serio.

Tal vez, aquellos años separados habían sido difíciles para los dos. Tal vez Draco no era el único que había sufrido, y tal vez Krum siempre lo había querido. Pero eso dejaba aún una pregunta muy importante.

— ¿Por qué terminamos aquella vez?— preguntó, sin apenas analizar las palabras que salieron de su boca. El búlgaro lo observó un momento, tragó involuntariamente antes de hablar.

— Parecías más interesado en el colegio. Creí que tal vez yo no te gustaba lo suficiente… — dijo, sonrojándose de una manera que le hubiera parecido tierna 4 años atrás.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tú eras el que no se interesaba en mí! ¡Fuiste al baile con Granger!— exclamó furioso.

— Tú fuiste con Pansy.

Draco se removió incómodo en su asiento.

— Ella me obligó, Blaise no quería ir con ella— se justificó. Siguió mirando a Krum acusadoramente.

— Bueno, Hermione me pidió que saliera con ella, porque quería poner celoso a… Weasel— Draco soltó una risita por el nombre que le había dado a Weasly, tal vez a causa del tiempo en el que los dos habían estado juntos.

— ¿Entonces no te gustaba?— preguntó, relajándose un poco. Tal vez ya nada de su vida anterior significaba nada para Draco, sólo Krum, y si él pensaba darle una oportunidad, no estaba como para arruinarlo todo de esa forma tan patética. Recordó que en realidad los dos habían estado de acuerdo de no ir al baile juntos, llamarían demasiado la atención, y Krum necesitaba de una acompañante femenina para abrir el baile.

— Bueno, era una chica linda— admitió—. Pero yo estaba contigo, y a Hermione le gustaba el pelirrojo— explicó el búlgaro. Draco asintió sonriendo.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué terminamos exactamente?

Krum se quedó callado un momento, antes de contestar con voz tímida.

— Tal vez porque no soportaría tener un novio a miles de kilómetros de distancia— confesó Krum. Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

— Pudimos habernos visto en fines de semana o algo así.

— Los entrenamientos…— explicó sin más. Draco asintió y luego de un rato suspiró.

Se puso de pie, y le extendió el brazo a Krum, para que se apoyara en él al levantarse. Era algo extraño, puesto que Krum era bastante más alto que el rubio.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?— preguntó con una sonrisa Draco— . Tal vez podríamos ir al mundo muggle, últimamente he tenido que viajar allá, y no parece ser tan malo como creía.

Viktor lo miró raro un momento, pero finalmente tomó su mano. Ese corto contato, hizo sonrerir a Draco, y su corazón se aceleró. Caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

— Has dicho que debemos de conocernos antes de empezar nada, ¿No?— preguntó Draco en el camino hacia la salida—. Bien, pues yo no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Krum sonrió, y caminado rápido, se atravesó en el camino de Draco, haciendo que los dos chocaran. El búlgaro envolvió en sus brazos el cuerpo de Draco, quien asombrado al principio, se quedó rígido, pero segundos después, devolvía el abrazo con fervor. Lo necesitaba.

Había deseado por tanto tiempo encontrar a un hombre como Krum, en realidad: alguien que remplazara el recuerdo del búlgaro. Pero había llegado alguien que era mucho mejor: el hombre real, el hombre que, en primer lugar, lo era todo para él.

Viktor besó la coronilla de Draco antes de separarse con lentitud. Draco sintió casi al tiempo emoción y decepción. El beso había electrificado su cuerpo, pero la lenta pérdida del calor de Viktor era dolorosa.

— Yo tampoco pienso desaprovecharla— dijo Viktor, antes de tomar la mano de Draco y entrelazar sus dedos—. Vamos…— le animó a seguir caminando hacia la puerta. Draco le siguió sintiéndose volar entre suaves nubes, cálidas y esponjosas. Eso se sentía estar con un jugar de Quidditch profesional.

Al abandonar el Gran Comedor, sintió que dejaba atrás muchos pesares, muchos dolores y miedos. Pero había otros que no se alejarían en mucho tiempo, pero que tal vez serían más soportables en compañía del búlgaro.

— Tal vez podría irme a vivir a Bulgaría…— sugirió Draco, recibiendo una sonrisa de Viktor.


End file.
